


Forehead Kisses

by WrittenWithSwords



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Heartwarming, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Sasuke being sweet, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, anyway, bye, i just thought that was funny, i mean bed, im going to bed, this is literally just fluff, top and bottom doesnt matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenWithSwords/pseuds/WrittenWithSwords
Summary: Sasuke has a fever. Naruto comforts him. This is literally just fluff, so if you're down for a quick, sweet read, this is perfect for you.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 40
Kudos: 97





	Forehead Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for one of my readers. I asked my people on Instagram (@written_with_swords) what they wanted to see me write in terms of fluff/smut, and a lot of the answers were just horrifying (seriously, guys, wtf). One of my readers replied with, "Forehead Kisses," and I thought it was wholesome and sweet compared to the other answers I received. So anyway, I wrote this short & sweet specifically for you @youknowwhoyouare
> 
> As for the rest of you, I hope you enjoy it as well.

Deep, quiet breaths escaped from delicate lips only to settle over the skin of Naruto’s neck, because Sasuke’s head evaded pillows and sought only the shoulders of his lover to rest upon. The raven was ill-- bedridden with a fever. His muscles ached, his appetite eluded him, and his body felt nothing short of feeble. But none of these symptoms compared to the pain that throbbed in his head. It was the kind of headache that made one’s thoughts feel like boulders. It stopped any kind of logic and rationality from making an appearance. It pierced through Sasuke’s cranium like a bolt of lightning, occasionally drawing out a small groan from the man’s throat. It was times like these that Sasuke allowed Naruto to comfort him, to hold him, and dote on him.

Naruto’s hands-- strong, yet gentle-- ran the length of Sasuke’s arms and firmly squeezed and massaged the raven’s muscles. Naruto’s lips-- so soft, so generous-- pressed against the man’s forehead, sending love and warmth into Sasuke’s skin to soothe the fiery pain that dwelled underneath it. Naruto’s voice-- a sugared, low sound-- whispered sweet words of affection that embraced Sasuke’s ears and sent ripples of bliss over the man’s body.

“--so beautiful...so strong... so fucking perfect... my person,” The blonde murmured, and with each phrase his mouth graced the pale skin of his lover’s head with another kiss, “...you make me so happy...” Naruto’s hands came back up Sasuke’s torso slowly, and he wrapped his arms around the raven in a tight hug, “I love you so much, Sasuke,”

At that last phrase, Sasuke’s stomach fluttered and his scarlet lips curved into a small smile. He leaned up and kissed Naruto’s jaw gently. When the raven spoke, his voice was almost inaudible-- a breath of air so light, so quiet-- for it was meant only for the ears of the man who held Sasuke’s heart in the palm of his hand.

“Words will never be enough to express how much I love you, Naruto,”

Black ink met a blue ocean when their gazes locked, and Naruto smirked. His voice was full of amusement and fondness as he looked into the endless universe that the raven held in the depths of his eyes, “Then don’t use words now, teme,”

Slender, pale fingers slipped into the golden locks of Naruto’s hair. Sasuke’s hand pulled his lover close, and their lips were brought together in a gentle, sweet kiss that gradually grew into one of passion and fierce desire. Their tongues danced and swirled-- speaking a language that only they could understand. Their breaths mingled and overlapped, and then mixed completely so there was no air. There was only Sasuke, only Naruto, and they inhaled each other, and exhaled their love and longing. And when their lips finally broke apart, their flushed cheeks and smiles were enough to drive the point home.

Naruto’s head tilted forward, and their foreheads pressed together. Sasuke’s hand fell to the blonde’s whiskered cheek, and his thumb stroked the smooth skin.

“Sasuke?”

“Hm?”

“Use words, again,” Naruto whispered, and his smile grew wider.

Even if they weren’t enough to convey what Sasuke felt, the blonde would never tire of hearing those words. He would never grow used to them coming from the raven’s lips, never grow used to the warmth that spread over his chest, never grow used to the butterflies in his stomach or the skipping of his heart. He would never get enough of Sasuke finally telling him what he so desperately wanted to hear for years.

Sasuke chuckled softly, “I love you, dobe,”

“Again,” The blonde’s eyes fell shut, and he savored the words the way one savors the taste of fine wine, "Please, Sasuke. Tell me again,"

Sasuke leaned forward again, and he kissed Naruto’s forehead, “I love you, Naruto. And I will love you, always,”


End file.
